The Only Way
by xXx DIGITAL xXx
Summary: Thor and Loki (who survived the tragedy in the beginning of Infinity War in this version) must decide how to defeat Thanos when he arrives to Wakanda to get the Mind stone. *spoilers*


**A/N: So I thought of this when I saw Infinity War. What if the battle on Wakanda against Thanos took place differently and Loki survived from the beginning? Well here's my version cause it should be funny. Enjoy!**

xXx

"Eyes up! Stay sharp!" Captain America ordered upon activating the arm shields, hurrying towards the location where the mad titan had appeared from the portal.

All the other avengers took position as well, holding defense to protect Vision so that Thanos wouldn't get his hand on the Mind stone. If not only that, they also had one unexpected guest as well with them.

"You're going to fight Thanos?! It's mad!" Loki Odinson argued with his brother Thor, who was dispatching the rest of the Chitauri army with his new battle axe Stormbreaker.

"Loki," Thor replied, "Thanos already has the 5 Infinity Stones in his hand. If he gets his hand on the Mind stone, it will bring destruction and chaos across the galaxy. We can't let him win."

"But you saw what he did to our ship and the Hulk! Not even you were able to defeat him once!"

"There's always the 2nd time."

"Gah! Are you insane?! Didn't you see how I wasn't able to take him on?! Hell, I even had to make a clone of myself to see what would happen!"

"It was rather clever brother."

"My point is," Loki sighed, putting his hand on his forehead, "Thanos is more stronger than all your friends combined! It will be impossible to take him on! Just look!"

As Thor looked in the direction where Loki was pointing, he saw Thanos tossing aside the Hulkbuster like it was nothing, though he was using the Space and Power Stone to his advantage. Even Captain America and that strange person in a black cat suit (was it a cat, he didn't know) were thrown to the side as it was no challenge for Thanos.

"Hmm. It seems you're right brother. Thanos seems stronger than before."

"Then let's get out of here while we-"

"No."

"Are you serious?! You're going to fight Thanos?!"

Thor looked in the direction of his brother, whose face was filled with fear and shock at looking at the god of thunder.

"Loki, as I told the rabbit, Thanos is just the latest of a long line of bastards, and he'll be the latest to feel my vengeance - fate wills it so."

"Even if you get killed?"

"Well, if I die, I shall take him down with me."

Loki looked away for a moment before sighing, looking back at his brother in defeat.

"Fine. If you fight brother, then I shall as well."

Thor smiled, patting his brother on the back before turning around, seeing Thanos taking down most of the Avengers and getting closer to Vision, who was conversating with Wanda.

"Curse it! Thanos is going to get the Mind Stone if we don't do anything now!" Thor angrily spoke, Loki growing nervous about the impending future of the universe.

"What do we do? There's no way to defeat him!" Loki wailed, Thor looking at him before his eyes lit up. Loki looked at his brother in return and grew very nervous.

"No."

"It's the only way."

"It's madness!"

"The universe rests in our hand brother."

"I don't care! There must be any other way but I'm not doing it!"

"Do you have a better plan?"

"No."

"We're doing it."

"No!"

xXx

"He's too strong!" Captain America heard Natasha say as he and her tried to fight Thanos, only to be flung aside as they were nothing.

He, on the other hand, had kept getting up and punching the mad titan only to be punched time after time on the ground.

"We're losing this fight." He thought, and was starting to lose hope when all of a sudden...

"Get help!"

The fight stopped, both Thanos and the Avengers looking in direction of the voice, where they saw Thor carrying Loki who seemed to be injured.

"What in the world?" Steve Rogers thought, not understanding what Thor was thinking.

"Get help! Please! My brother is dying! Get help! Help him!"

Then, in the next second, Thor had flung Loki at Thanos, who missed hitting Thanos by an inch.

In that moment, everyone, including Thanos, looked confused. They looked back at Thor and back at Loki, scratching their heads in a confusing manner.

"What in the universe was that?" Thanos wondered, not knowing what just happened. Steve, on the other hand, was more confused.

"What the fuck just happened?"

As Loki got up, he only composed himself, took out his knives, and only said one thing with a glare to Thor before charging at Thanos.

"I told you it wouldn't work!"

End.

 **A/N: So lol. XD! Imagine if they did this in Infinity War. It would've been so funny. Anyways, I remembered this in Thor Ragnarok so I was like, yeah let me write this. But, in the end, you can imagine what happens after this. Leave a comment on what you thought of this fanfic. In the end, peace out!**


End file.
